heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
(This page is currently under an exterme progress state- As such, sections and information will be missing. until the creator: SonicKnucklesFan92 gets all the info to place in the sections) ~In the mean time, go'' here'' for now for full info and progress on the character~ (6/30/2014~ sections in progress) Tobias, the last of his race and solo surivior of his home being wiped out by vast creatures called the Rilux. He was put into an experiment which gave him somewhat interections with humans, but not for very long, for the rilux came and killed the scientists on board the base. Bio Name: Tobias Age: 27(Human Years) (Alien Years, Unknown) Height: 6'1 (in armor) 5'9 (normal Height) Weight: 450 (His armor makes him weigh a bit more) Homeworld: Unknown Occupation: Leader of the Tengshe Evrae Speices: Inhuman (human like alien) Antarian Affiliation: Mech Daiga (Original force wiped out by the Rilux) Tengshe Evrae (formly) Team Members: Kimberly Makinami, Deven Artim, Kenneth Star, Marcus Elliot Allies: Xeo Armor: Antarian Suit Enemies: Rilux, Rilux Queen History Backstory Personality The Alien Threat Romance Art Gallery tobias- get ready.png|tobias artwork 3 tobias-human-redesigned.png|tobias human art tobias- in action- trans.png|tobias- charging- trans tobias- space suit-human- transparent.png|tobias art 1 tobias-sprite.png|tobias- sprite tobiasXkimberly- this might be our last.png|tobias and kimberly- this might be our last gunma-game-screen-with text- animation test.gif|Gunma- game title screen tobias and samus- against all odds.png|tobias and samus- against all odds tobias- blade mode- trans.png|tobias- transparent tobias- gunma opening.png|tobias- gunma opening (ect, for many uses) tobias- updated- trans.png|updated version gunma- anime- cutscene.png|gunma-anime-scene- tobias hears out kimberly gunma- comic poster- with effects.png|gunma- poster comic gunma-opening-2.png|gunma- game opening 2 the rilux.png|the rilux gunma- game box art.png|game box art- tobias vs a rilux infester gunma- intro 4.png|gunma game intro 4- enter sector x gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on earth.png|gunma-anime screenshot- tobias on earth gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on sector x.png|gunma anime screenshot- tobias on sector X gunma anime screenshot- tobias's mega laser.png|gunma anime- tobias's mega laser gunma-game-icon tobias.png|tobias in game icon gunma game- character roster.png|tobias in the gunma game- roster tobias- the last antarian.png|Tobia antarian- artwork tobias- updated 2014- ver 1.png|tobias- updated artwork gunma anime- tobias's homeworld.png|gunma anime- tobias's homeworld gunma- intro 6.png|tobias- gunma game- intro 6- inside tobias's ship trivia *''Tobias's armor shares simliar designs of Rundas, Sylux, and Samus Aran from the Metroid series.'' *''Tobias's armor is slighty based off Tobias the Hedgehog's Perfect form'' *''He's the tallest of the group'' *''He and the Rilux have had many battles in the past'' *''He and Kimberly Makinami seem to have a love interest with each other'' *''His suit gives him an extra boost in an inhuman strength and control over his tentacle like arms'' *''He's by far the only alien/humanoid to be within the suit on a constant basis.'' *''He's the last of his race: The Antarians.'' *''Tobias is by far the only inhaman alien to have an appearance of a human like being.'' *''His armor also is simliar to the Guyver and the Predator in recent designs.'' *''His metal like arms thankfully aren't attached to his skin.'' *''Tobias loses his tentacles and gains a weapon gun from Xeo'' *''Tobias armor also shows simliairites to the Guyver and the Predator'' Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:SonicKnucklesFan92's Characters Category:Alien Category:Alien Humanoid Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-hero Category:Commander Category:Multi- weapon user Category:Characters with healing powers